


He Brought it on Himself

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, ancientalia, based on a conversation I had with my friend, kind of rome bashing, sorry rome you know I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germania warned Rome about picking a fight with Scandinavia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Brought it on Himself

“Germaniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Germania groaned and looked up from polishing his sword. It had been a fairly quiet day in the grand villa, all things considered, as Rome had led his armies north towards Scandinavia, Gaul, and Britannia. The other “barbarians” as Rome called them. But, sadly, it seemed that Germania’s peaceful day was coming to an end.   
“Vhat is it Rome?” The blonde warrior asked, as the Empire finally reached the room where he sat. Rome was bruised and beaten, his extravagant red cloak was burnt and torn, and he was missing one sandal.  
“It was those barbarians!” Rome wailed, practically throwing himself at the other man. Germania scowled and shoved him away.   
“Get off me! Und I told you not to go after Scandinavia! It is not my fault you didn’t listen to me!”   
“But it was only women and childrennnnnnn!” Rome tugged on Germania’s arm.  
As Rome’s wails reached new, ear slipping decibels, and Germania began considering desperate measures, a messenger ran into the room, panting.  
“Sir! Sir!”  
Rome looked up, confused at the interruption. “Etiam? What is it?” “The barbarians!” The boy gasped, “Th-they...they are marching on Rome!” Rome’s eyes widened.  
“What?!” Springing to his feet, the Empire barreled from the room, shouting for servants, soldiers, and centurions. Germania groaned, replacing his sword in its scabbard and rose to his feet, running through his hair. “Ich sagte ihm..... ich sagte ihm nicht zu pissen sie weg ...“  
Germania wasn’t entirly sure what he had expected from the confrontation with Scandinavia and her warriors, but as usual, Rome had not failed to underwhelm. The oh so powerful empire was cowering behind his body guard. Germania sighed in a long suffering fashion, arms crossed over his chest, watching with something akin to boredom as the northerner army approached. Leading the wave was Scandinavia herself, cutting an ever impressive figure, the sunlight reflecting off her armour and sword, the wind whipping her long hair around her face. Rome let out whimpered as she raised her hand, calling the army to a halt before the Roman legions.   
“Well?! What are you waiting for?!“ Rome demanded, poking Germania in the back and waving around his sword. “Attack! Destroy them! Do something!” Germania raised an eyebrow, looking at the cowering empire, and then stepped to the side. “You brought this on yourself.”  
Scandinavia grinned dangerously as Rome whimpered in fear. Germania dropped himself down onto a nearby stump and crossed his arms, expectantly. And if, when she passed, Scandi winked at him, he most defiantly, did not blush.


End file.
